Rules For Dating My Daughter: I'm Watching You
by jendaiyu
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Memang di usia berapa kau akan mengizinkannya berkencan?" "Empat puluh, eh, empat puluh lima!" /OkiKagu/ AU/ Untuk Shena Blitzmegaplex: ENTRY 1


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorachi Hideaki**_ _空知英秋_ _is the original author of the_ _Gintama (_ _銀魂_ _)_ _manga, I definitely don't own anything._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rules For Dating My Daughter: I'm Watching You**_

.

.

Dibuat untuk memenuhi janji(?) sama Shena Blitzmegaplex setelah lulus sidang

 **Entry : 1**

.

.

Kamui sampai di apartemennya yang sempit pada jam sembilan malam. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat sepatu Sougo tergeletak tak teratur di _genkan_. Kamui menutup pintu geser di belakangnya, lalu melangkah masuk. Seringai Kamui kembali muncul ketika dia melihat ayahnya, Umibouzu sedang membaca koran di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Pria berkepala botak itu duduk bersila, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

"Kau mencoba menguping lagi ya?" tanya Kamui, Umibouzu yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Kamui terlonjak.

"T-tidak. Aku merasa lebih konsentrasi membaca koran di samping pintu." Umibouzu mengelak, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Itu koran beberapa bulan lalu kan?" Kamui melempar tas sekolahnya ke lantai, dia lalu duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? Kalau beli koran baru terus kan boros! Kau juga harusnya tidak beli kolor terus!"

Kamui menarik senyum lebar. "Tidak perlu cemas. Orang itu, dia... Pria baik-baik. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku hanya punya satu kolor."

"Siapa yang—"

"Dia kuat, senang berkelahi, sering bolos, kadang memalak adik kelas, pernah berurusan dengan polisi dan yang paling penting dia adalah teman dekatku! Dia setia kawan sampai jadi satu-satunya teman yang menemaniku tinggal kelas selama dua tahun. Nah, dia sempurna kan?" Kamui berujar.

"Tidak ada hal baik yang kausebutkan! Justru karena dia teman dekatmu aku mencurigain—!" Umibouzu setengah berteriak, Kamui segera menutup mulut ayahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Sssh—kau tidak mau Kagura menghajarmu karena tahu kau menguping kan?"

"Kamui… Memangnya kau tidak cemas kalau adikmu melakukan sesuatu di luar batas? Dia masih kecil, oh putriku yang lugu." Umibouzu melolong lirih. "Kenapa juga dia harus mengencani orang yang sama susahnya dengan kita?"

Kamui mengangkat bahu, "dia sudah lima belas tahun, dia paham dengan pilihannya."

" _Masih_ lima belas tahun." Umibouzu meralat, pria paruh baya itu mengurut pelipisnya.

"Memang di usia berapa kau akan mengizinkannya berkencan?"

"Empat puluh, eh, empat puluh lima!"

Kamui memandang pintu kamar Kagura. Pura-pura tidak dengar ucapan ayahnya. "Lebih baik kau cari uang yang banyak karena Kagura lebih butuh makanan daripada perhatianmu. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Lagipula mereka masih sama-sama bodoh. Kurasa mereka tidak akan sampai—"

"Pelan-pelan sedikit memasukkannya, Sadis!" jeritan Kagura terdengar dari dalam kamar. Umibouzu segera menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, matanya melotot lebar.

"Wah, wah," Kamui menatap ayahnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Bagaimana lagi! Kau sendiri terlalu sempit!" Kali ini suara Sougo yang terdengar.

Mata Umibouzu seolah akan keluar dari ceruknya, kuku-kuku pria itu menancap pada pintu geser, dia sangat ingin membuka paksa pintu. Jantungnya berdetak liar sampai telinganya dipenuhi oleh suara detak jantungnya sendiri, bayangan akan kejadian di dalam kamar itu nyaris menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Biarkan saja Botak, mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau menimang cucu, siapa tahu kau tahun depan mati," kata Kamui, berniat menenangkan, tetapi kata-katanya malah membuat darah Umibouzu berdesir lebih cepat lagi, perutnya sakit karena tegang.

"K-kamui—" suara Umibouzu serak dan lemah, "k-kesucian putriku—"

"Mudah-mudahan video porno yang sering kuberikan pada Sou-kun berguna," Kamui terkekeh, mengabaikan ayahnya.

"K-kau—" Umibouzu ingin meninju wajah licik putranya, tapi tenaganya seolah terisap oleh dua orang di balik pintu geser.

"Bersiaplah Cina, aku akan benar-benar memasukkannya sekarang," Sougo bilang, nada bicaranya datar dan terdengar bosan.

"HENTIKAN!"

Dengan segenap tenaga yang dikumpulkan, Umibouzu menendang pintu geser kamar Kagura. Pintu tipis malang itu terlepas dari kusennya dan tergeletak di lantai. Kamui menghela napas panjang, berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

Umibouzu terengah-engah, menemukan putrinya yang masih berseragam duduk bersila di lantai. Sougo duduk di depan Kagura, menatap pada Umibouzu yang tatapan dengan bosan. Di luar bayangan Umibouzu, keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap.

"N-ngapain kalian?!" tanya Umibouzu, napasnya masih memburu, berjalan mendekati pasangan muda itu. Kamui mengekorinya.

Sougo memperlihatkan telapak tangannya—di sana tergeletak sebelah anting _stud_ dengan batu topaz biru langit yang berkilauan. Dengan ekspresi datar Sougo menunjuk telinga Kagura. Pasangan dari anting di tangan Sougo sudah terpasang di daun telinga gadis itu. Kagura mengangkat alisnya, tampak heran.

"Kenapa Papi masuk tanpa izin?!" seru Kagura.

"Kenapa kalian harus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh saat memasang anting?!" bentak Umibouzu.

"Ha? Aneh bagaimana?" Sougo bertanya.

Kamui terkekeh. "Kami mengira kalau kalian mel—"

"WAH!—lihatlah itu ada cucunya Spiderman!" Umibouzu menutup mulut Kamui—dia bergidik ketika merasakan ludah Kamui di telapak tangannya. Kemudian Umibouzu melepaskan Kamui, dia mendekati Sougo—berbisik, "dengar ya kau, jangan coba-coba mengambil keuntungan dari putriku atau _anu_ -mu akan kujadikan makanan kambing."

"Tidak usah pikirkan dia Sou-kun, kau bisa lakukan apa saja pada Kagura asal kau mentraktirku makan siang setiap hari." Kamui menambahkan.

Kagura bangkit—menendang ayah dan kakaknya. "Papi jangan mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku! Kamui beraninya kau menukarku dengan makan siang!"

Sougo mendekat pada Kagura, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Kagura melihat ke lantai—menghindari tatapan mata Sougo. Wajah Kagura sedikit memerah. Sougo perlahan-lahan memasukkan sebelah anting lagi pada daun telinga gadis yang dikencaninya sejak sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Umibouzu menahan napas, Kamui tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Cina, aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Sougo ketika menjauhkan diri dari Kagura dan menatapnya lembut. Dia mengambil tas sekolah hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Kagura, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Kagura menyentuh anting yang sudah terpasang sempurna, wajahnya masih terasa panas, tatapannya mengekori gerak-gerik Sougo.

"Aku pulang, Botak," kata Sougo ketika sudah mencapai pintu utama. "Sampai besok, Bakamui."

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Botak?!"

" _Bye_ , Sou-kun."

Sougo keluar, pintu apartemen kembali ditutup. Umibouzu duduk di lantai, menghela napas lega. Kamui bersenandung ceria, dia melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Gosok gigi, ganti baju dan tidurlah, Kagura," tegur Umibouzu saat melihat Kagura duduk bersila di atas lantai dan mengorek hidung. Hati Umibouzu terasa lega karena ternyata putrinya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Aku seorang _lady_ sekarang, Papi. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," bantah Kagura, tetapi dia beranjak.

Umibouzu mengabaikan bantahan putrinya, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kesucian anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau pakai anting?" tanya Umibouzu.

Kagura menghentikan langkahnya, dia menyentuh antingnya lagi, "aku baru menindik telingaku sebagai perayaan. Sejak minggu lalu aku menjadi wanita dewasa. Tumben sekali Sadis mau membelikanku perhiasan mahal."

"Oh, begitu." Umibouzu mengangguk-angguk paham, tersenyum lebar.

Derap kaki Kagura terdengar lagi, dia pergi ke bak cuci di dapur untuk menyikat gigi. Senyuman Umibouzu perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika dia mencerna perkataan putrinya.

"KAGURA TUNGGU!"

.

.

.

 **おわり**

* * *

 **Bekla sekarang sudah mayan aman karena udah lulus sidang~ sekarang bebas ngefic~~**

 **Kiken na Kankei lagi dalem penulisan sih, baru beberapa paragraf tapinya/plak/ tapi semua fic multichap bakal tetep diupdate kok**

 **Btw yang mau kirim prompt buat entry ini, PM aja ya~**

 **Okelah, mind to review?**


End file.
